


Thanksgiving in Night Vale

by Sasston



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving with Cecil and Carlos. Possibly the worst thing I've ever written but i wanted to do something for Thanksgiving! I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving in Night Vale

Cecil and Carlos were frantic. Yes, it had been three or four days since they'd caught and killed the turkey, but it was only a few hours until their guests were supposed to be there. This year, they'd invited Earl, Roger, Abby, Steve, and Janice to Thanksgiving dinner and they had to make it perfect. They'd prepared it all exactly to Earl's specifications, but they didn't know if it would be ready in time.

"Hey, if it's not ready, don't sweat it, babe. They'll appreciate the sentiment." Carlos said, putting his hand on Cecil's cheek. "Yeah, I guess, but Carlos...we're cooking for a PROFESSIONAL chef!" He emphasized professional, as if Carlos wasn't already aware.

"A professional chef who is your childhood best friend and will probably be more worried about his child than whether the turkey is done at exactly noon or not. Stop worrying so much, sweetheart!" Cecil nodded.

\---

Cecil pulled the turkey out of the oven at exactly 11:59. Steve, Abby, and Janice pulled their white SUV into Cecil and Carlos's driveway at exactly noon. Cecil breathed a sigh of relief. He loved his sister. Her husband, not so much, but he was glad Abby and Janice were there.

"Hello!" Steve said with a laugh. He always laughed as he greeted people. He was always laughing, as far as Cecil could tell. Cecil didn't think it was for anyone to be THAT happy all the time, but that was Steve.

Noticing Cecil's hesitation, Carlos greeted Steve.

"We're just waiting on Earl and Roger now!" Carlos explained as they walked inside towards the array of food lined out on the hardly-used dining room table. As if on cue, the pair knocked on the door. Cecil opened it.

"Earl, Roger, come on in! Everyone's here now, we can start eating!" And, the traditional Night Vale Thanksgiving began!

They started by sitting at the table and reciting the Chant of the Turkey Slayers, the chant that United the pilgrims and natives before the pilgrims utter betrayal, which led to the Blood Space War. But, this is all basic history that you're all taught in school. They then chanted their thanks to the Secret Police for keeping them safe. And, as is tradition, they each said something they were thankful for.

"I'll go first!" Steve volunteered while raising his hand, because of course he did. It was Steve. "I'm thankful for my fantastic brother-in-law. Thank you and your husband for cooking is a brilliant meal, Cecil."

Cecil rolled his eyes, but was actually kind of flattered. Of course, he'd never let Steve know that.

"Well. I'm thankful for my wonderful, perfect Carlos, and that he's home for thanksgiving this year! I love you, Carlos!" Carlos blushed.

"Oh, stop it! I'm thankful for my beautiful, amazing Cecil, who is the love of my life!" He said, making a heart at Cecil, who kissed him.

"Oh, get a room you two!" Abby said, laughing, "I'm thankful for my wonderful daughter Janice and the young lady she's growing up to be, and also my lovely husband Steve. So, my family!"

She ran her hand over Janice's head as she said it.

"Earl? What about you?" Cecil prompted. "I'm...I'm just thankful you invited me...that uh, that I have a son and you guys..." Earl choked up, and everybody "aww"-ed. And with that, they dug into the food.

Janice and Roger played hide and seek around the house while the adults sat around and talked. Janice, despite her inability to walk, was very good at hiding from Roger, but Roger, was very good at seeking, so their game ended up being more entertaining to the adults than the football game.

It was the best thanksgiving any of them had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> That sucked and I'm so sorry!


End file.
